The ball has been a familiar play tool since ever, while there have been balls developed in recent years with various electronics incorporated therein to provide new functions. For instance, there has been use of a light emitting element set, such as an TED (light-emitting diode) set, incorporated in a ball to enable emission of light from the ball.
There has been disclosure of a ball adapted to count shocks thereto, to operate depending on the number of counts, to change emitting light in color, for satisfaction in degree of attainment in a monotonous exercise, such as an exercise of juggling a soccer ball (refer to Patent Literature 1, for instance) .
Also, there has been disclosure of a ball adapted to emit light upon reception of shock, allowing for an enhanced interest in a play (refer to Patent literature 2, for instance).